Her Worst Ever
by Alice Inamorata
Summary: It's Regionals and Rachel becomes sufficently nervous as she storms into the bathroom. Quinn decides to make her even more nervous by taking the innocent Berry right then in there - in a public bathroom. Rated M for sexual content.


Her Worst Ever  
>By Alice Inamorata<p>

She began to fix her makeup – smearing on a beautiful gloss and lining her eyes. The last time she had been on this stage was for sectionals when she sang with Sam. Surprisingly she felt tiny bubbles starting to boil in her stomach, causing it to churn and jump up into her throat. Quinn had never felt this nervous before, but part of the nervousness was for Rachel Berry. She had to sing alone on stage with no accompaniment, but she knew Rachel wasn't nervous at all.

With a steady hand, she drew a thin line across her eyelids. Then there was a slam, causing the line to connect with her eyebrow.

"What the –." She stared, "Rachel?"

"Hi," Rachel replied, taking deep breaths, her back positioned firmly against the door of the girls bathroom. "Just um…taking a nice, slow breather to make sure my lungs reach their full capacity. You know?" She smiled a coy smile before beginning to pace behind Quinn. The blonde pretended to ignore her, but her green eyes couldn't leave the nervous woman behind her. The connection between the eyebrow and eyeliner was gone and Quinn looked perfect. She turned around and their eyes met.

"Who are you trying to fool?" Quinn asked, her arms crossing over her chest. "You're nervous. Admit it, man-hands."

Rachel held her head high with a smile, "I am not nervous, Quinn. I just have a decent amount of pressure upon my shoulders as I sing and represent our whole group."

"Bull," Quinn snapped, turning around and placing her cosmetics back in a tiny pink bag. "You're nervous. Accept it."

"I am not nervous, Quinn." Rachel repeated, taking a full look at herself in the mirror. She began to fix her hair, running her finger along her bottom lip to gather and remaining gloss. Her lips surrounded that finger to suck off the sweet liquid; Quinn kept gazing out of the corner of her eye.

"So, finish that song or what?"

Rachel looked to the taller blonde, nodding, appearing happy with herself. "You'll like it."

"Doubt it. You're the one who wrote a song about a stupid headband."

"Writing," Rachel began, turning her full figure towards Quinn as she raised a finger, "Takes time, practice and patience, Quinn. I may have written a song about a headband and about being an only child, but writing those songs allowed me to dig deeper within myself to pull out an amazing song that shows my true self and what I want out of life."

"I'm going to pretend like I care."

Quinn turned around, her golden locks swaying over her shoulder. Rachel watched her walk away, looking down as if she was ashamed as she whispered, "You do care."

"What was that?" Quinn snapped, turning around with a deadly glare in her eyes. Rachel immediately began to recoil, knowing the wrath of Evil Quinn was one to be feared. She began to shake her head.

"N-nothing, Quinn."

"Tell me or I'll give you a royal swirlie right now in THAT," Quinn pointed to an open stall, "toilet." She turned on her heels, locking the bathroom door. Storming towards Rachel once more, their faces nearly met.

"Tell me, Treasure Trail."

"I…" Rachel looked down, trying to hide her blush, "I said 'You do care.'"

Quinn laughed, her head moving back as she smiled at Rachel visciously. "You think I care about you? All I care about is keeping Finn away from a little dwarf like you."

"Or you care about me not being with him…" the brunette replied, slowly looking up at Quinn. "You care about me, Quinn."

"No, I don't. I don't give a damn about you, or this Glee club. About this stupid club that tries to promote self acceptance when this whole damn school accepts the fact that we're all dumbasses!"

"We are not…" Rachel swallowed, "Dumbasses, Quinn. And by saying that the glee club is that, you're also saying that yourself."

Quinn was taken aback by Rachel's sudden stern composure, so as the tiny diva began to stride closer to her, her finger pointed directly in her face, she couldn't help but be afraid.

"Don't try to pretend that you don't look at me like Finn does. That you're jealous of him, and that the only reason you continually upset me is to make it look like you don't have feelings for me. I know about you, Quinn Fabray. Perfect little Daddy's girl…how would they like to know that she's falling in love with the daughter of two fathers?"

"Stop it…" Quinn pleaded, looking down at Rachel. Rachel wasn't nearly done.

"No, I won't. Because you know what Quinn, you're selfish. All you care about is yourself and having the picture perfect life that everyone has envisioned for you. The Captain of the Cheerleading Squad, the perfect Quarterback boyfriend, the beautiful body that was hopelessly knocked up by Noah Puckerman the night that Finn and I had met and hit it off the bat. You were trying to keep away your feelings for me, weren't you?"

"Rachel I -."

"Weren't you?" Rachel shouted, backing Quinn into a sink. Quinn looked down, away from Rachel's blazing brown eyes that raped her cold exterior apart. She felt a gentle tear fall from her eyes. And then a soft hand, wiping them away.

"You need to be true to yourself, Quinn. I know who is in here," She felt Rachel's tanned fingertips touch between her breasts, to her chest, to her heart. "And this cold girl, this cold…beautiful girl…" Rachel pushed away her fringe, "Isn't her. You're scared."

"I don't love you…" Quinn whispered, "I don't."

"But you have feelings for me, don't you?" Rachel asked gently, pulling away from the blonde. Her eyes were filled with so much hope and utter happiness that when Quinn shook her head, the beautiful glimmer was shattered.

Quinn began to walk away, unlocking the bathroom door before turning her head towards Rachel. "I have no idea what you're talking about…" And then she spat. "Rug-Muncher."

It was like a breeze on a cold winters day before Quinn felt herself being slammed against the bathroom door, her lips being compressed by those of Rachel Berry, her shoulders being held down forcefully. Quinn couldn't move or feel, she just knew she was pushing the brunette away so forcefully that she fell to the ground, looking up helplessly.

Her chest began to heave with anger, "Don't you dare kiss me again," a finger pointed at Rachel's broken frame, "And if you do, at least do it right."

"Do it right?" Rachel snapped back, grabbing the blondes wrist so forcefully that a red mark surfaced. "Show me how to do it right, Quinn. Tell me how to kiss."

Pale hands cupped Rachel's tanned face, pulling her in roughly as their lips met once more. Quinn tasted the sweet strawberry gloss that Rachel had smeared on her lips minutes earlier, felt the millions of taste buds across her tongue. She tugged and pulled at Rachel's raw lips, dragging her teeth across them until the brunette whined in pain. With a swift move, Rachel cried out in pain as her back was slammed mercilessly against a porcelain sink. The pain spread across Rachel's back as she wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn. The cheerleader picked up the brunette with one try, positioning her on top of the sink. Her hands ran up Rachel's tanned thighs, her teeth scraping at her tongue, pale hands spreading darkened thighs.

"Is…" Rachel pulled away, breathing heavily. She ran her tongue over her red and swollen lips. "Is that good..?"

"Better than that shit you gave me before," Quinn snapped. "Now be quiet so I can fuck you without getting caught."

"What?" Rachel squealed. Quinn replied with slapping her hand over Rachel's mouth, pressing so hard that she could feel her teeth through her lips.

"I told you to shut up."

Quinn slowly moved down into a crouching position, pulling Rachel's white panties down to the ground. The skirt of her dress was pushed up, revealing her gleaming clitoris. She whined softly as Quinn trailed her fingertips along the small strip of tight curls, flicking the nerve bundle with a nail and pressing her fingertips to her entrance. "Are you wet just for me, Rachel? Or are you imagining that fuck Finn instead?"

Rachel's head was pressed against the mirror, shaking violently as she exhaled, "You Quinn…only for you…"

"And Finn..?" Quinn spread Rachel wide, blowing a gentle stream of air over her clit. Her hips moved subtly, but were restrained by Quinn's firm grip on her thighs.

"He doesn't mean anything."

"Hmmm…" Quinn smirked, leaning forward and brushing her supple lips against Rachel's clit. Electrical impulses surged through Rachel's body as she shuddered and moaned with delight, her nails scratching into the sinks beside her. "Didn't seem that way when you let him kiss you on stage. When you let him touch your thighs and let him lay you down. Were you trying to be a slut, Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head once more, feeling Quinn dive in again. Her tongue glided over Rachel fully, tasting her sweet juices that slowly dripped from her entrance. Rachel quietly begged for more, her hand reaching down and gliding through Quinn's curls. The blonde obliged as she slipped her index finger into Rachel's heat, feeling her tighten. She moved slowly, sucking and licking at her clit. Rachel moaned loudly before slapping her own hand over her mouth, her hips riding Quinn's single finger.

She began to go faster, her lips wrapping tightly around the tiny nub and sucking wildly. Another finger was added, curling to meet ends with her g-spot. Rachel cried out into her hands, tears forming in her eyes from the undeniable pleasure.

"Did you think he would fuck you like this?" Quinn asked, flicking her tongue over her clit over and over. "Did you think he would take your virginity in a public fucking bathroom? Fuck you like the closeted whore you are?"

"N-no…only you can fuck me like this, Quinn."

She moaned louder into her hand, her hips moving faster. Quinn slammed a third finger inside of her, watching as tiny drops of blood fell from her hand. Yet, Rachel moaned louder.

"Q-Quinn…Quinn…!"

"Say my name, Rachel. Fucking scream my name."

"Oh fuck me Quinn!"

Rachel screamed aloud as she came undone around Quinn's fingers. She looked up to the ceiling, her eyes glazed over as Quinn began to press kisses to her pussy. The petite diva whined as the fingers left her entrance; her eyes grew wide when Quinn sucked her come off of her own fingers. "You taste so sweet…" She saw a slice of the sweet Quinn as she stood up, kissing Rachel gently and smoothing her hair back from her face.

"Now get on your fucking knees."

Rachel raised her eyebrow before Quinn ruthlessly grabbed her hair, pulling her off the sink and pulling her down onto the ground. Rachel cried out softly as Quinn knelt down in front of her, unzipping her dress and pulling it off. Brown eyes went wide as she saw Quinn in all her glory – her breasts plump and round, her soaked pussy just dying for some attention. Rachel swallowed as Quinn reached forward, grabbing Rachel's hands and placing them on her breasts.

"Have you ever touched yourself, Rachel?" She questioned, making Rachel's fingers move over her breasts. "Have you ever touched yourself here?"

Rachel shook her head, her eyes glued to Quinn's nipples as they slowly became erect. She bent forward, taking a single nipple in her mouth and sucking on it gently, pulling it with her teeth. Quinn moaned in satisfaction, biting her bottom lip and running her nails over Rachel's scalp.

"Rougher, Rachel. None of this pussy shit." Quinn demanded, pulling Rachel's hair. Rachel obeyed slowly, digging her teeth deeper and deeper into the luscious flesh. She rolled her tongue over Quinn's breast before switching, her arms wrapping around Quinn's waist and grabbing her ass, squeezing and kneading it. The blonde moaned gently, pulling Rachel's hair harder, making Rachel suck harder and bite rougher.

"Get it fucking right, Berry." Quinn sneered before finally getting frustrated and pulling the girl away. "Let's see if you can eat pussy," The blonde laid down on the cold ground, opening her legs to Rachel Berry. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked to the brunette who just stared.

"I ah…"

"Do you know nothing?" Quinn snapped, leaning up on her arms. "Just fuck me. Are you that stupid?"

"No!"

"Then fuck me, Berry!"

"Okay!" Rachel looked down at Quinn's heat. "Okay…"

She bent down on all fours, her hand positioned on Quinn's lower abdomen as her tongue stretched out, licking at Quinn gently. A soft moan filled the room before a frustrated groan, "I'm not a fucking ice cream, Berry. Eat me out!"

"Okay!" Her lips wrapped around Quinn's clit, her teeth gently scraping and eventually biting at the sensitive area. Quinn moaned louder and Rachel felt accomplished, sliding two fingers inside of the cheerleader. Her legs opened wider as Quinn moaned out for more. Rachel complied with another finger that curled deep inside of her, moving quickly.

"Rachel…fuck me harder, Rachel."

Nodding, Rachel concentrated on her soaked fingers and tongue that worked like she never knew they could. Quinn began to moan louder and louder, Rachel replying with sliding in a fourth finger. She could hear Quinn's slick heat sliding around her fingers, her come being pushed back with every thrust of her hand.

"You…you…" Quinn whined, her back arching violently as her abdomen was pushed up in the air. "Oh Rachel!"

Rachel then went with her gut instinct, taking her fingers out of Quinn and sliding in her tongue, rubbing Quinn's clit violently from side to side. The blonde screamed loudly, her juices squirting from her entrance into Rachel's mouth, dripping down the sides of her jaw. Rachel didn't stop until Quinn pulled her hair away, their mouths colliding. Quinn licked every ounce of come that she had expelled off of Rachel's jaw and neck, leaving a lovebite on the singers neck.

The two dressed. Rachel avoided eye contact, feeling embarrassed about the whole endeavor. When the bathroom door slammed open, Santana stood there with her hands on her hips. Thankfully both women were dressed.

"Where the fuck were you two?" She snapped. "We're about to go on in ten minutes."

"Thanks, S." Quinn said, giving the Latina a smile before watching her leave.

As Rachel tried to cover up the red love bite, Quinn opened the door. The brunette watched the blonde as she appeared to be leaving, but then she turned around, looking at Rachel.

"You're the worst fuck I've ever had."

And then she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me on Tumblr! (aliceinamorata)<strong>


End file.
